Empoleon
Empoleon (Japanese: エンペルト Enperuto) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region, evolved from Prinplup and Piplup. Introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Empoleon appears to be a large navy blue penguin with orange webbed feet like ducks have. It also appears to have metal flippers with blue metal bordering it and three orange small claws underneath its flippers. It has a blue fin at the back along with a tail and a giant metal blue fin in the center of it starting from its chin. Empoleon also appears to have something looking like a tuxedo that it is wearing. It also mainly has a black body with a some white in the center of it along with black spots at the bottom of its white part of body. It also has two giant golden spots on the back of it along with a three horned trident crest making its beak. Behavior Like its pre-evolutions, it is a Pokémon with a strong self-esteem, but it is more aggressive. When someone hurts its feelings, it will chop the person into two. Natural abilities Empoleon's ability in the game is Torrent, (along with all the other water starters) which increases the power of its Water-type moves by 50% when its HP is at less than 1/3 of its maximum level of HP. Although Empoleon is a Water/Steel-type Pokémon, it can learn a variety of Water, Ice, Steel and Flying-Type attacks. It can also learn many moves involving claws, such as Metal Claw and Shadow Claw. It can learn Hydro Pump, a very powerful Water-type move. Evolution Empoleon is the evolved form of Prinplup, as of level 36. Empoleon is also the final form of Piplup's evolutionary line. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|2}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 4 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 8 |'Bubble'|20|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|2}} 11 |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} 15 |[[Peck]]|35|100|35|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 16 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 24 |[[Swagger]]|—|90|15|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 19 |'BubbleBeam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} 28 |Fury Attack|15|80|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 33 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Smart|2}} 36 |'Aqua Jet'|40|100|20|Water|Physical|Beauty|2}} 39 |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} 46 |[[Mist]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beauty|2}} 52 |Drill Peck|80|100|20|Flying|Physical|Cool|3}} 59 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 395 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 395 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 395 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Empoleon BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinyEmpoleon.gif |b2w2spr=Empoleon BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinyEmpoleon.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Empoleon XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |orasspr=Empoleon XY.gif |orassprs= |orassprf= |orassprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime Kai had an Empoleon that first appeared in The Rise of Darkrai on whom he used to battle Dawn's Piplup. Barry had an Empoleon that appeared in DP101: Barry's Busting Out All Over!. Kenny had an Empoleon that first appeared in DP174: Last Call — First Round!. * Barry's Empoleon * Kenny's Empoleon * Kai's Empoleon * Professor Kukui's Empoleon Trivia * ﻿Empoleon is the only -type, fully evolved Starter Pokémon that is not fully resistant to -type moves, due to it being -type as a secondary type. * It can be noted that Empoleon bears a resemblance to Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, that in which both are kings in their own way and have crowns. That being said, both contain a symmetrical design on their bodies. * No other Pokémon has the same / type combination as Empoleon. * Empoleon, being a Steel-type as well as Water-type, is one of the Water-type Pokémon that aren't weak to -type attacks. * It is the only fully evolved starter Pokémon in the Sinnoh region not to have any Starter type weaknesses. Origins Empoleon is based on emperor penguins, more so than its pre-evolutions are as Empoleon has a darker color and webbed feet. The trident marking on its head is likely a reference to Poseidon/Neptune, the Greek/Roman god of the ocean, who used and was often symbolized by this weapon. Etymology The name Empoleon is based on "emp'eror" and "[[wikipedia:Napoleon|Na'poleon]]", the French general. It might also incorporate "South Pole" as penguins live there. Gallery 395Empoleon_DP_anime.png 395Empoleon_Dream.png 395Empoleon Dream_2.png 395Empoleon_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 395Empoleon_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 395Empoleon Pokémon HOME.png Empoleon Pokken Tournament DX.png Empoleon-GO.png ca:Empoleon pl:Empoleon pt-br:Empoleon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon